


The Premise Collection

by Billyjbradshaw



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billyjbradshaw/pseuds/Billyjbradshaw
Summary: A collection of short stories that revolve around my favorite type of story lines: love triangle, jealousy, infidelity, aggression, possessiveness, or fighting, involving Usagi and Mamoru. Not all of the stories are rated M. They range from T - M.There are many other characters that are also involved but the characters will always be Usagi and Mamoru.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Sailor Moon





	1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Soap operas. I love them. I watched soap operas, like General Hospital, growing up with my great grandmother. I still watch them, despite the fact that people say it's a dying genre. The melodramatic story lines and overly dramatic reactions pull me in every time. I believe that's why I have an affinity for highly emotional scenes. But the negative type of emotions, rather than the positive fluff.

Love triangles, jealousy, aggression, possessiveness, anger, and fighting. These are things that I love to write about. This collection will be made up of short stories or vignettes that deal with the themes and tension that I so love. I am really, really into soap operas, so if you feel that they're over the top, you may not care for these stories.

I'd like to mention that a majority, if not all, the stories involve Usagi dating or liking someone other than Mamo. I like when Usagi get's attention from men. I don't think it's fair that she only had one boyfriend. Therefore, I do enjoy writing other love interests for her. I also tend to write Mamoru as a darker character. I gravitate towards alpha males. Therefore I write Mamoru as one too. That's not to say I always write him as one. There may be some stories in which he isn't so aggressive or possessive.

I've decided to title this collection The Premise.


	2. Exile - Warning Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to write angsty stories (currently [in progress], I have only written one non-angst story: As One). I have an affinity for heartbreak, jealousy, and love triangles. If you're not into that I'd suggest you exit out of this short.
> 
> I had several ideas of Usagi dating outside of Mamo: this was one of them. I'm compiling my ideas under one string called The Premise.
> 
>  **Time period:** This takes place after Galaxia is defeated. Chibi-Usa has returned from the future to train/learn with the senshi.
> 
>  **Summary:** Mamoru's responsibilities cause him to re-prioritize. Leaving Usagi at the bottom of the list. He later realizes Usagi cheated on him and confronts her.

* * *

Inspired by "Exile" Taylor Swift

... _you're not my homeland anymore...so what am I defending now?_...

... _all this time_... _you never gave a warning sign_...

... _I gave so many signs_... _you didn't even see the signs_

* * *

Between graduate courses and interning, Mamoru had little free time. Not to say he had no free time, he had some. Yet, even his free time was booked with appointments. He had a child he needed to spend time with, studying he needed to do, sleep he needed to have, senshi meetings he needed to attend, and a girlfriend who wanted his attention. With everything on his plate, he was constantly overlapping events; often forgetting he'd already made plans. Because of it, he'd have to drop one of the two, or two of the three. Most of the time, the one that he dropped was his girlfriend. He knew they'd have the rest of their lives, so he concentrated on the things that were pertinent to _now_.

Mamoru didn't notice when Usagi stopped: stopped asking him to take her out, stopped leaving voicemails and cutsie text messages, and stopped trying to seduce him into taking larger steps in their relationship. She had been doing the lot frequently and fragrantly obvious about her desire to sleep together.

Truthfully he didn't feel they were ready to take their relationship to that level. It was something that required an immense amount of commitment. Not only that, but he needed to be sure that she was ready as well. He didn't expect to wait until marriage, but he felt that when the time was right, they'd know. He wasn't going to take her on the couch or his kitchen.

But despite his girlfriend's once consistent and frequent attempts to bid for his attention, the sudden cease of requests went undetected. He had cancelled so many times, that it didn't occur to him that she was no longer vying for a spot on his calendar. How could he when her name never made it to the finalization of plans? However, it wasn't as if he never saw her. There was always one day a week that they almost always saw each other.

Tuesdays were set aside for studying; oftentimes it was a group session. Although, in truth, when it was a group session, half the time the girls were gossiping or arguing. Their locations varied. Some days were at the arcade, others at the temple, and every now and then it was at one of the girls' place.

Once in a while, it was just the two of them; those were the days they'd study at his apartment. Usa would come, bring all her books and sit down, attempting to work or pretending to work. But a majority of the time she was bored and fell asleep on the couch or go into his room and nap before getting up and going home.

It wasn't until the bigger, more obvious, things that happened did he even start to suspect. On a Saturday, Luna called a meeting to update everyone on negaverse activity. Usagi had worn a cute V-neck T-shirt. When she laughed and leaned against Amy, her shirt lowered slightly, revealing her cleavage. That was when he noticed a rash. Mamoru asked her about it, she blushed and stated she klutzed out and hit something. A bruise? It was odd, as it wasn't a normal bruise color. It looked more like a hickey, but he knew that couldn't be the case.

He'd never had his lips between her breasts; he always stopped before things went too far. Clothes never left the body. Hands drifted and grouped, but only over clothes. Although, Usagi had dipped her hands under his shirt several times. But he'd stopped, afraid he'd lose control if she kept up the ministrations. So _there was no way, no way_ it could be a hickey _._

The second moment was when they'd gone to the crown to get a congratulatory milkshake. She had scored an 85 on her math test. Motoki had served her the confection, they sang a celebratory song, and then Mamoru kissed her on the cheek. A little while after, her phone rang. She smiled at him and went outside the arcade to take the call. Which was weird because Usagi had never done that. Curious, he followed and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"...can't right now, not with all the exams...stop. No that's not what's happening. I'll tell him after, ….important these exams are. Yea," she giggled, "you too." Hanging up she spun around, smack dab into his chest. He caught her easily.

"Who was that?" Evading eye contact Usagi walked back to the Crown.

"Family. Come on, I need to finish my milkshake."

But Mamoru couldn't stop thinking about what she'd said on the phone. "I'll tell him after," "You too." Her conversation bothered him. He wasn't sure why, but it gave him a nagging feeling that there was something that needed to be said. Instead of addressing it, he pushed it to the side. There wasn't time to worry, not when school and work were demanding his attention.

Then came the day his world fell apart. It was one of their rare one-on-one study sessions. She'd walked in exhausted, her shoulders hunched, moaning about school. She dropped her bag, walked straight into his room, plopped on his bed face first, and promptly fell asleep. She hadn't even bothered to take off her shoes.

Usagi lay on her stomach, her legs sprawled in the most un-lady like position; her tiny feet spread eagle just at the edge of the bed. Mamo came in an hour later to hear her snoozing. He'd laughed. Noticing her shoes, he bent down to take them off. He hadn't meant to look up her skirt. He wasn't a pervert. In fact, he was more than gentlemanly toward his girlfriend, he'd never taken advantage.

It wasn't his fault she was wearing a skirt and that her skirt was riding high, or that he had an unobstructed view of her panties. Mamoru flushed once he realized what he was doing. His eyes were darting away when he noticed a mark on her skin. It was at the junction where the back of her lower thigh met her butt. _That_ was _definitely_ not a bruise, for that he was sure. There was another as well, on her inner thigh.

His heart constricted, and it felt as if a stone had fallen into his stomach. _That couldn't be_. He recalled when she claimed the mark on her chest was a bruise. He wanted a better look at her body. If those were truly hickeys on her thighs, it'd mean that the person would have, likely, marked her elsewhere.

He suddenly remembered that they hadn't been physically affectionate for...months? He couldn't remember. The last time things hadn't worked out. He'd forgotten about their plans and double booked a day out with Chibi-Usa. The pink haired girl came strolling in as they sat on the couch kissing. In an effort to save their date he invited Usagi to come along, but she politely declined.

Her phone suddenly went off, alerting her she had to leave. She jumped up.

"Oh, I better get going. I've got," She looked down at her feet confused. When did she take off her shoes? Picking up her shoes, she sat back down on the bed and put them on, "...gotta go."

"Let me drive you home."

"That's okay. Your study"-she jumped off the bed and kissed him on the cheek- "is more important."

"Nothing's more important than you Usako," he said softly, taking her hands. Clearing her throat, her eyes shifted to the ground.

"Well,"-she bit her lip- "I'm... I'm not going home. I'm meeting up with" -she paused- "friends."

"Who?" His voice was raspy. She removed her hands; uncomfortable, she shifted her weight to her left foot.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering," Mamoru examined his girlfriend, taking in every tick, every expression- looking for a sign.

"I.. better get going. You've got exams starting tomorrow. Good luck!" She stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek once more. But just before she reached him he turned his head, his lips catching hers. He pulled back as she gasped, surprised.

Her reaction sparked him to lower and kiss Usako again. Reaching behind her neck, he pressed her closer.

"Ma-ma-mam" -breaking the kiss- "Mamoru-san, I've really got to go," she said taking a deep breath.

He observed Usagi's eyes lock onto his shirt. After clearing her throat she patted his chest twice, a goodbye gesture.

"Wait," -he took a few steps back- "I've been thinking," -with the bottom of his foot he closed the door- "We should take the next step."

"Next-Next step?" she looked slightly bewildered.

"Sex."

"Sex!?" He sauntered toward her. She in turn took a few steps back.

"Yea, you've been saying all this time, how we need to be more intimate, and I've been pushing it off." He quickly closed the distance and wrapped his hand around her waist. "But I think we're ready."

"No, you wer-" he descended down on her. His tongue begged entry and the blonde easily granted access. It took less than a moment to unravel her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. Her mouth opened wider and he groaned. Hands flitted under her skirt to grab her bottom, _God she feels so good_. She moaned into his mouth, arching herself into him. Perhaps he'd been wrong, he thought. His lips broke from hers, and began traveling down her neck, his hands moved to unbutton her shirt. He was able to get one free when she froze.

"Mamoru-san, don't." She leaned away, attempting to re-button her shirt. A reminder of the hickeys fell on him, and the fear he'd had not ten minutes ago flared up once more. He needed to know, although part of him already knew the answer.

"What're you hiding?" His mouth had gone dry, and sounded rough. With his hands still on her shirt, she tried to ply them off.

"Mamoru, let go of my shirt."

"Are you cheating on me?" Mamoru's voice had turned accusatory. His hands continued its grip on her shirt.

"What?" She looked up at him, her eyes wide, pupils contracting into her azure iris.

"Are you cheating on me?" Usagi quickly looked down and continued to pull at his fingers. "No I should be more specific: are you" -he breathed harshly- "sleeping with someone?"

"Why'd you even ask some-"

"It wasn't a bruise was it? It's a hickey. Let me see." She tried to back away. Her heel hit the bed frame. The blonde was trapped. Both his hands pulled in opposite directions, he heard her shout "dont" just before the blouse was ripped apart, the buttons flew off and bounced to the floor.

"Yes!" She yelled quickly pulling the two flaps of the blouse closed. Her eyes still down, she responded softly, "Yes. I've- I've been seeing someone else."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Despite already suspecting, hearing her confirm it made it feel so much worse.

"I'll leave," she stated shakily.

"Why?" he stepped in front of the door, effectively blocking her way out.

"Because- I'm sure you don't want me here."

"No. I want to talk about this."

"Wh- What?"

He just found out she'd done something awful; he should be kicking her out. Conversely, he wanted to talk about it. Usa felt uncomfortable. She hadn't planned on him finding out this way, she was going to tell him after his final exams. Those exams were the most important thing. They would decide his future. It was never her intention to have get him distracted by this. He couldn't afford to focus on anything else but his future as a doctor. He shouldn't be standing in front of her like this. This wasn't how she planned it. After his last exam they were going to sit down and talk about it. He wasn't supposed to find out like this. Not like this.

"I want to talk about this," he repeated.

"I don't th-"

"How, how could you cheat on me?" Mamoru placed his hand on his chest. "On _me_? _Why, why_ would you do that?" He implored, cerulean eyes searching hers.

"Maybe we should" -pausing- "take some time... I... really should go." Her underlying message sunk in slowly. His eyebrows furrowed, was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Are you- are you breaking up with me?"

She nodded. If he'd been hurting before, he was dying now. He'd been staying relatively even toned up until that point. "We've been together for three lifetimes and you're going to break up with me for a guy you've been fucking around with behind my back?"

"Yes." Her calm and short reply enraged him more. With each word, he heard himself getting louder

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Fuck him!?" she cringed as such crass language. But she wouldn't lie.

"Yes," she said, her volume low.

"So...since I wanted to wait, you found some random guy to fuck?" That was a question she would not respond to. Mamoru was angry, he had every right to be. She didn't argue with him. She had no right. But she knew responding to such a question would only infuriate him. She continued to clench at her shirt.

"If you wanted to fuck, we can fuck right now." His body crashed into hers, lips crushing her own. He dominated her mouth, punishing her. When his tongue came out, she parted her lips. His teeth gnashed against hers uncomfortably. Nevertheless, she understood his need to be rough.

Her response was soft; her lips pliable. She was gentle, seeking to convey her remorse and goodbye; it lasted less than a minute. Then her hands went to his chest and she pushed him back, lightly at first. A signal. He ignored her and swatted her hands away. She leaned back but, his hands went to her neck and pulled her forward. Usagi jerked her head to the left and asked him to stop.

When he didn't comply, she repeated herself, her voice assertive. Her hands pushed him away. He was like a brick wall, he didn't stumble or move backwards. His free hand roamed her body pushing up her skirt, lips moved down her neck. She pushed away each hand, but they continued to return.

She spoke louder, "Stop!" He threw her on the bed. When she landed on her back, he was already on top.

She shouted, "I said to stop it!"

"Is that what you told him?" He yelled back angrily. "Did you tell him to stop?" His hand grabbed her bra clad breast. She yelled, and scooted back.

"Mamoru-san, I said NO!" She slapped him. And the realization hit him hard. He quickly got off the bed, frightened by his actions.

"I'm- I'm sorry." She was grasping her shirt closed as he spoke. "I don't- I don't know what came over me. I would never- I'd never- I'm so sorry." His hands shook. Glancing at Usagi, he could see her anger. Her face was cross, her eyebrows angled down, and she was huffing loudly. Mamoru sat on the bed and buried his head in his hands. It was silent. After five minutes, she finally she spoke.

"It's okay. You didn't- you didn't actually" -she took a deep breath- "you stopped. It's okay." When he didn't reply she crawled over and sat next to him.

"Do you..."- he swallowed- "...you don't love me anymore?"

"No..."-she shook her head- "that's not it." She put her hand on his forearm and gently pushed against it. Taking the hint, he put his hands down and looked over to her.

"I do. I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. I love you _so_ much it hurts."

"Then how? How can you do this?" His eyes searched hers, "Why did you-"

"Because it hurts." She faced forward. "It's eating me alive. And I'm...I feel like I'm disappearing. It just.. it hurts too much. I do love you. I'll _always_ love you. But..." -her eyes returned to his- "I don't want to be with you."

"Why?" He was breaking, his voice was breaking, his life was breaking, everything was breaking.

"I'm not made to be- I..I'm selfish. I want to be the priority- the one who matters most. And I'll never be that with you Mamoru. As much as you may say I am or I will, I'm not. It's just who you are. I don't want you to change." -she gave him a small smile- "You're amazing as you are; I love you- this man," She touched his face to emphasize her statement. Then she let her hand fall back. Her smile faded. "I just don't want to be with you, I'm not strong enough. I'm too selfish." -she put a hand on his knee- "You deserve to be with someone understanding, that'll be strong, and supportive by your side. I can support you, I want to. I just can't be by your side."

"Usako you're the priority... I can- I will. It's only a little longer and I'll be done with school," he reasoned.

"And then will come residency which will take even more of your time," she responded shaking her head.

"Then I'll quit and do something else."

"No," she scolded. "I'd never want you to do that. This is your dream-"

"You're my dream," he placed both hands over the one she still had on his knee.

"That's sweet, but it's not true. Maybe I was once, but something changed. I think Setsuna was right, sometimes knowing your future puts us at a disadvantage. We think we know what's to come, so we just...don't bother with all the small things."

"I don't want to break up," he pleaded.

"Mamoru, after what I've done there's no going back. What I did is unforgivable. I don't deserve-"

"I can! I've already forgiven you!"

"We can't." She changed her mind and clarified, " _I_ can't." There was a pregnant pause.

"Do you love him?" If she said yes, he was sure he'd die of heartbreak.

"No." He breathed a sigh of relief. "But it doesn't change the fact" -she continued to whisper apologetically- "that I don't want to be with you."

Her phone rang again.

"Is that him?"

"Yes."

"Pick up the phone." She looked at him, her eyes questioning his request, but relented.

"Hey. I'm still at Mamoru-san's" the two stared into one another's eyes. "He knows the truth...Yea. No. No, not really...It's fine now...No...I don't know...I don't think that's a good idea." She shifted her gaze to the wall. "I- I have to go. I'm still talking to Mamoru. Don't. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later, bye." She hung up the phone.

* * *

Know that this is a scene from a larger story idea. At the end of my all my stories (even ones I don't post) UsaxMamo always ALWAYS end up together. I might write an accompany vignette between Mamo and the 'Guy.' I don't know yet. I'm still thinking about it.


	3. Sex With My Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru receives a phone call from his ex-girlfriend Usagi, who he hasn't spoken to in four years. She suggests catching up over drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one-shot is a angsty reunion. So I wrote this in the middle of the night, I've come to realize that I am a night writer. I've been listening to a lot of music lately, FLETCHER mostly, and I just love all her songs. Anyway, I was listening to her S(EX) Tape album and was inspired to write this. My grammar and flow may be off (because the night writer is still drowsy and isn't always alert), but don't worry, I'll continuously double check.
> 
> Rating: T-M (It's not smut, but it's not light either...)

* * *

Inspired by Sex (With My Ex) by Fletcher

_"...and three drinks later you're back in my arms..._

_I just had sex with my ex in a New York apartment_

_Now I'm a mess, I'm obsessed..._

_...and I know that I'm losing my mind_

_and it feels like I'm losing you twice,_

_is it worth the price?_

_What have I gotten into?"_

* * *

**Nauseous.** That was the only word for it. The feeling in his stomach would not let up, it was running amuck. He raked his fingers through his hair. What was he doing here? _Ahhh_ , that was right, _Sara_. She had urged him to go. She had been pulling her dark brown hair in a ponytail, _you should go_ , she said. _It'd be good for you to see some of your old friends._ He was reluctant. What if things got weird? _If anything, you can call me._

Now, he was sitting at a bar twenty minutes from his apartment for a girl he hadn't seen in four years... and hadn't heard from in three and a half. Closing his eyes, he could remember their last exchange. It had been six months after he'd left Japan.

**[]I[]I[]**

**I**

His eyes fell to the caller ID and he contemplated forwarding it to voicemail. Mamoru was never one for emotional confrontation. He lived by the "avoid it and it will go away" motto. However, his heart and the better part of his mind rallied against him. They refused to allow him to dismiss the woman they had obsessed over and been in love with for so long, so he answered.

Through the phone he could hear that she'd been crying. He was going to ask her what happened, but she spoke before he had the chance. _Mamo-chan, I miss you_. He didn't respond. She continued on, _Maybe I could come visit for a week?_ I have a girlfriend. _Oh,_ she replied. For a second he thought she'd hung up, then he heard her sigh into the receiver. _I'm happy for you. Do your best!_ She sounded cheerful, although he knew that wasn't the case. _Don't be a stranger, Chiba-san,_ and she hung up. **Chiba-san**.

He felt his insides burn and his heart raced; he began choking for air. It felt like he was drowning. Raising his hands behind his head, Mamoru tried to slow his breathing but, it wasn't working. Despite his medical knowledge telling him not to, he ended up squatting down on the floor anyway, gasping for air. He fell to the ground curling into a ball as the panic attack wrecked through him. Eventually he was able to gain control of his faculties, only to end up crying the rest of the night. _Don't be a stranger, Chiba-san_ , but he ended up being just that.

**I**

**[]I[]I[]**

A week ago, his first love had called him. When he upgraded his phone, he hadn't sent over any of his old contacts. He'd wanted a fresh start. When the random phone number popped up, he picked it up without a second thought.

 _Hello? Chiba-san?_ He froze. Her voice hadn't changed, it still had that soft breathy sound. He grunted into the phone. _It's Tsukino Usag_ i, as if he could ever forget her. _I hope I didn't catch you at a busy time._ He voiced a negative and she continued. _Oh Good ! Listen, my job is sending me to New York next week. I have to meet with some people and what not. Do you think you'd have time to catch up over drinks?_ He told her he wasn't sure, his work schedule was so hectic, but he'd call her if he did. After Sara had spoken to him, he texted Usagi back that he was free. Her response was an emoji of confetti and a martini glass. It was very _Usagi_.

**[]I[]I[]**

Behind the bar a beautiful dark skinned woman with fluorescent pink hair, made her way to Mamoru who sat at the far end of the counter. Had she been attracted to men, she might have been interested.

"What can I get ya?"

"Just a water."

"Just water? Anything else? Food?" He shook his head.

"No, I'm not planning on staying long."

The woman, whose name was Patrese, picked up a glass, flipped it up in the air and set it down on the bar. Picking up one of the many nozzles, she shot the water into the cup.

Mamoru had already set up a plan. He wasn't going to stay more than an hour, preferably he would like to excuse himself after thirty minutes. He'd apologize for being unable to stay, and tell her the hospital needed him (because truthfully they always did). He looked down at his watch, she had texted to meet at 5:00pm. It was almost 5:30pm. Well, her time management was still atrocious.

He thought back to all the times he'd spent waiting for her: at the park, at the arcade, at his apartment, in his car. If he were to add it all up, it'd probably come out to a year of him just waiting. He leaned over the bar and put his palms to his eyes.

He felt a soft tap on his shoulder. When he lifted his face he was met with an ocean of sparkling azure. Mamoru straightened up immediately and she gave him a lopsided smile.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she said slightly out of breath.

As she settled into the bar, Mamoru took time to appraise her. Usagi had certainly grown up. Her hips were wider, her breast slightly heavier...she was curvier than before. When he'd left, she was a slim, dainty thing. Time and her appetite, widened her body in a healthy and provocative way. The pink of her lips had darkened and her hair- _oh her hair..._ She wasn't wearing them in odangos anymore. He knew she wouldn't keep the hair style forever. But for some reason, it still shocked him to see them gone.

She wore her bangs long and styled to sweep over to the left side. And her hair was no longer parted in the middle, but rather towards the right. Blond layers framed her face, making it appear sharper and thinner. She was wearing an off the shoulder pencil dress. It was deep purple and stopped right before her knees, giving way to slender legs. His eyes moved back up and focused in on her collarbone. He'd always thought it an attractive feature in women. He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard her warm and affectionate sigh. His eyes pulled up to her face and was greeted by a large smile.

"Chiba-san!"

"Usagi-san."

For a second he thought she was going to hug him. To his disappointment, she bowed. The blonde jumped up on her seat and wiggled about to get comfortable. Mamoru watched as she pulled down her skirt.

"You look…" Mamoru contemplated his words, "...professional."

"Um...thanks?" she laughed. Usagi leaned forward across the bar and waved to the bartender. The pink haired woman smiled vivaciously and sauntered over.

"What can I get you, baby?"

"Um...sorry, my English is not so good" -she apologized in advance- "I was want to drink um...like... it is tasting sour like soda flavor."

The dark woman winked, "Alright babe I got you."

Usagi turned to the man beside her, "What about you?" she asked in Japanese.

Mamoru looked at the woman behind the bar, "I'll have an old fashion."

Their drinks were brought to them quickly, and the bartender made it a point to make eye contact with Usagi and gently touch her hand.

"So how are things back in Japan?" he asked as she tasted her drink.

"Mmmm," she gushed, "Oh this is sooo good! Do you want to try?" Mamoru shook his head.

"Aww, come on, try it!" she urged.

"No, really I'm fine."

"I didn't ask how you were feeling. I said try it," she badgered. Mamoru relented and took a sip. "It's good right?!"

"Too much stuff in there."

"Oh, you're such a _bore_. I thought New York would make you a little more impulsive and crazy- in a good way of course. Mina-chan says it's Sin City." Mamoru laughed.

"Of course Minako would say that," -he took a breath- "New York isn't Sin City, that's Las Vegas."

**[]I[]I[]**

"A woman?!" Mamoru cried laughing.

"Oh, Minako-chan was so embarrassed!"

"What'd you do? I'm sure Mina-chan dragged you into her stalking."

"Yea, well, it didn't bother me. I still said yes when she asked me out."

The ebony haired man nearly spit out his drink. He had to cover his mouth to prevent the liquid from spraying out. What was still in his mouth went down the wrong pipe and he found his nose burning. Usagi was pounding his back as he went into a short coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked, her blue eyes wide with worry. He waved her off. Once he cleared his throat, he voiced his previous thought aloud.

"Wait, did you say that you agreed to go on a date with this...Haruka woman?" Usagi nodded her head like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Mmhmm," she confirmed. "We were together for a year."

"Wait...so you were... dating...a woman?"

"That's what I just said," Usagi replied slightly annoyed. Was he not listening?

"Christ!" Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair. His Odango was a lesbian now. Had he damaged her so much that she'd sworn off men? Although...for some reason... that pleased him.

"What's wrong?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Nothing-nothing," he replied shakily. "So, you guys aren't together anymore, huh? What happened?"

"Oh the usual adulting stuff. Haruka's racing has her traveling all over the world and my work is in Tokyo. Our schedules weren't matching up, and then the arguing started about who should take off of work to visit who, and I got jealous when they started putting her in these ads with all the gorgeous models, and she got angry because I was spending too much time with people she didn't trust" -she sighed- "In the end our lives were too different. But we're still best friends. She comes to visit me in Tokyo all the time. Michiru, that's her fiance, we're like really close and Haruka has me on her wedding court." Mamoru nodded, still in shock.

"Anyway,"-Usagi continued as Mamoru's drink was refilled- "everyone really misses you," she told him smiling.

"They miss the guy with a quote, stick up his ass, unquote?" He chuckled.

Usagi blushed. "You're never going to let me live that down are you? I was fourteen!"

"Nope, not this Grinch." Picking up his old fashion he took a slow drink. His eyes slid over to Usagi who was absentmindedly stirring her half filled citrusy drink.

"I'm being serious though. Like last week, out of nowhere Kobayashi asks if I knew how to make your fruit lasagna. You know that travesty you concocted during your delirium."

Oh, Mamoru remembered it well. He was an undergraduate and suffering from sleep deprivation. He was pushing hard for finals and drank almost twenty cups of coffee. The caffeine kicked in all at once and he was bouncing around his apartment struck with the most brilliant idea. People loved lasagna and people loved fruit, so why not make a fruit lasagna. He remembered thinking what genius he was. He cooked some fruits with garlic, layering it with chocolate and cheese. When he woke up he found he'd created a large pan of, what looked like, dog food. Thinking to get it out of his place, he took to the arcade thinking he'd try and get Odango to eat it. Kobayashi got to him first. _What's that_ , he'd asked Mamoru. A fruit lasagna. _I love lasagna! I love fruit!_ And off Kobayashi went with his pan of gruel.

"You ran into Kobayashi-kun?"

"Hmmm?"- popping her mouth off the straw- "Oh, no" -she took another quick sip- "I thought you knew. I'm dating him."

"What?" The ebony haired man was taken aback. He physically leaned away in shock. "Since when?"

"Mmmm," the blonde put the tip of her pointer finger to her chin and puckered her lips in thought. "Six- No. Seven -seven months," she announced nodding her head.

So then she wasn't a lesbian. She was a bisexual? Pansexual? Well, it didn't matter. The fact of it was she was dating Kobayashi! Kobayashi, _that_ idiot. He still wondered how his former peer successfully got into and graduated from college.

"How did that happen?" The doctor asked downing the rest of the alcohol. Mamoru looked over to the bartender and signaled for another drink.

"He asked me on a date and I said yes."

"No-I mean- I-whyyyy?" The man elongated the last word in his bewilderment and slight agitation.

She shrugged.

"I know, everyone thought it was like...weird, because he's like...you know, as ditzy as I am. The girls said that we were too much alike and that he'd end up annoying me." Her face scrunched in offense, "Can you believe that? They were basically saying I was annoying! How rude. I was so mad" -she took another sip of her drink- "they apologized though, they said it was a different type of energy. Kobayashi-kun's being annoying, and mine being lovable." She grinned and puffed her chest in pride. "Anyway, they were wrong. There's two sides of him. When he's working at the law firm he's very...professional and assertive, but when he's not working he's soooo" -she giggled- "ditzy. It's cute. He's constantly fumbling his words and putting his foot in his mouth. It makes me feel like I'm the smart one in the relationship."

Mamoru watched Usagi smile happily as she talked about her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. He felt a flush of anger. He knew she would move on, but to hear about it, to know for a fact she did, angered him. What did he expect, that she'd die pining away for him as he lived his life in America? Somewhere deep inside shouted Yes! Exactly! That's exactly what she's supposed to do. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hey." He felt her touch his arm lightly. He blinked several times before looking up at her; a frown marring her beautiful face. "Maybe you should get back home," she said softly.

"Huh? Why?"

"You're out of it. I was calling you for like a minute and you were just staring off into space. Listen, I'll close our tab and then I'll help you order an Uber home."

"No, no, I'm fine." Mamoru lay his hand on her wrist as she attempted to get the bartender's attention.

"Chiba-san-"

"Mamoru," he interrupted.

"Mamoru-san," she acquiesced.

"No, really, I was just lost in thought. I'm not drunk. I promise."

"You sure?" -She looked back at him suspiciously- "You've had three drinks already."

"Have I ever lied to you?" He challenged.

She cocked her head and after a long pause, replied thoughtfully, "You know, I'm not sure."

Her answer threw him off for a second. What did she mean she didn't know? It cut his heart, and made him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time.

"How can you say you're not sure? Of course I haven't," Mamoru snapped.

She shrugged nonchalantly and put away her credit card.

"Okay, if you say so."

"You know what," Mamoru shoved his hand in his pocket and ripped out his wallet. He took several bills and slammed it on the counter, "I changed my mind." He stood up, swallowing the rest of his drink before walking out.

The cold air felt nice against his hot face. His cheeks were still red with ire. What did she mean 'she's not sure'? What the hell was she talking about?! Not sure?! Trudging down the sidewalk to the parking lot he put his hands in his pockets and fished out his keys. Abruptly they were gone, snatched from his hands. He turned about to see the blonde he'd just been sharing a drink with, having a nice time with... up until two minutes ago.

"Give me my keys," he spat.

"No, you've been drinking" -she shook her head- "You can't drive. Let me order you an Uber or Lyft or something."

"No."

"Okay, not a share ride. What about Sara, can you call her to pick you up?"

"No."

"Maybe one of your friends? Colleagues?"

"No."

"Dammit Mamoru, don't be so difficult," she scolded. "Call Sara and ask her to come get you!"

"No."

"Well I'm not giving back your keys," she said firmly.

"Yes you will."

"No I will not. Not until you sober up. I'm not being responsible for a possible drunk driving accident."

"I told you, I'm not drunk," he stated angrily.

"You've been drinking, that's that. And you don't drive after you've been drinking alcohol. You're the one who told me that, remember? It doesn't matter how much you've drunk."

He scowled at her.

"You've been drinking too!" He accused.

"Yea and I'm not driving. My company's condo is right," -she tippy-toed and pointed to the far left- "there." -she put her hand down- "So, I'm going to walk back. You can stay here and freeze...OR" -she emphasized the word loudly- "you can call someone to pick you up."

"No."

"God, you're still so stubborn." She rubbed her temples. "You know what? Whatever, you can pick up your keys at the front desk tomorrow morning." She inclined her head slightly as a goodbye and walked away.

 _Well this night ended in disaster_ , she thought. She was hoping for a really nice reunion. And everything had been going so well too! She was glad to hear he was successful in America, that he was happy, and most importantly- _not_ alone.

When he decided he would go to Harvard in America, Usagi and Mamoru agreed that it would be best to break up and refrain from contact. A long distance relationship wasn't something they could do, and frequent communication would only make it harder to move on.

But one of the things she had worried about was his inclination to isolate. So, before he went away, she encouraged him to join social clubs and attend gatherings. She signed him up for all sorts of things on the school website. At the time he was annoyed that she enrolled him into clubs and to view fraternities. Nevertheless, it was because of Usagi that he'd been able to make professional connections. And it wasn't long after he'd settled in America that he met Sara. Although Usagi been devastated to find out he'd gotten over her so quickly, she swallowed her emotions and pretended to be fine. That was four years ago.

**[]I[]I[]**

She made it to her building not noticing she was being followed. In fact, she hadn't known Mamoru was there until she was in the elevator and turned around to push her floor.

"What are you doing here!" She screamed in surprise.

It was a good thing the elevator doors were closed and no one else was riding with them. They would have been left deaf.

"You have my keys."

"Yea, I know, and I told you to come pick them up in the _morning_ at _the front desk_."

"And I told _you_ , that you _will_ give _it_ to me."

The elevator jerked slightly, indicating it had reached her floor. Usagi contemplated sprinting to the room, but immediately decided against it. It would be utterly immature and stupid. Instead she walked calmly there and opened the door, allowing Mamoru in. Once she shut it, she walked over to the closet and locked the keys in the small safe. Usagi let out a heavy sigh. She wished he'd just call someone to pick him up. She didn't even know what she was supposed to do now.

"Isn't there somewhere you can go for the night?"

Mamoru stood silently, his hands in his dark jeans' pockets, refusing to answer. She inwardly groaned. One of the things she had disliked most was when Mamoru got like this. When he made up his mind, that was it, end of the conversation.

**[]I[]I[]**

They were outside a random shop. Unexpectedly, and expectedly, she'd crashed into him. Mamoru had caught her easily, gathering her up in his arms. Her cheek was pressed up against black t-shirt and she could smell pine. He was holding her tight and far too long for the young teen's liking. _Lemme go hentai!_ He immediately dropped his hands, and shoved them in his pockets.

Pssh, as if anyone would be interested in you. _Excuse me?_ she bellowed. _I'll have you know that there are tons of guys who like me_. The ebony haired teen laughed. You wish, I mean look at you Odango Atama, no guy's ever gonna want to date you. You're an ugly immature brat, he told her with a smile. She huffed and stomped her foot, imagining it was his face.

 _Well at least I have family that loves me! No one's ever gonna love you_ , she shouted venomously. The blood drained from his face, and his eyes that had been glittering with such glee at her tantrum were dead. He looked at her, face devoid of emotion, and walked away without a second glance.

He refused to talk to her for weeks. She had been elated at first, no more of his cruel teasing. But after the second week she began to feel something akin to guilt. She realized she had said something so bad that he, Mamoru-baka the heartless, was hurt.

When the third week passed she made the decision to find him and apologize. After asking Rei for his address, she went up to his apartment, knocked on his door, and bowed deeply. _I'm sorry_ , she straightened and looked up at the dark haired teen standing in the doorway. But Mamoru didn't acknowledge her. When she saw him step to the side, she knew he was going to slam the door in her face. In desperation she grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him.

She pulled back to see him stunned; his cerulean eyes wide. _Please forgive me_.

He was frozen, his mind processing the event that had just taken place. She was wringing her hands nervously, she didn't know what possessed her to kiss him. All she knew, in that moment, was that she needed his forgiveness; that she had to stop him from closing the door. Then she heard him say, If you do it again. _Do what again?_ Kiss me.

And she did, and continued to do so, for the following five years. And then, of course, came Harvard.

**[]I[]I[]**

"Mamoru please," she implored.

The man would not be moved. Her pleading would do no good. The blonde walked to the bathroom shaking her head. At this moment, she knew, there was nothing more she could say. For now, she would give him time to cool off while she washed the make up from her face. Usagi didn't like wearing it for so long, it made her face feel heavy.

When she returned, her face feeling refreshed, she found him wandering around the living room looking at the different knick knacks that decorated it. She plopped down on the large chair, sinking down into the plaid cushion.

"Mamoru, what are you planning to do?" -she tucked her feet under her bottom- "I know you don't wanna sleep here." She took a deep breath, "Stop being so stubborn. It's not like I haven't taken your keys before, this isn't the first time someone told you not to drive home."

The ebony haired man turned around to face Usagi. His eyes were still cold and his mouth pulled into a tight frown. He crossed him arms in front of his chest.

"I know that."

Usagi felt relieved. Finally, he was talking again. Maybe he was thinking rationally now.

"So you cant be mad at me for being responsible, taking your keys."

"I'm not mad you took my keys," he sneered, nose twitching in cholar.

"Well...I know you're angry" -with her finger she gestured around her face- "You've got that 'I'm angry' face." Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Were angry with me before that? Why?"

"You said, I'm not sure." Usagi tilted her head, perplexed at his answer. He reminded her, "I said I've never lied to you and you said: I'm not sure." When she stared at him blankly, his fury ignited into rage. Clenching his fists he yelled abruptly, "I have never lied to you!" The blonde nearly fell off the chair in surprise.

"Okay, okay" she said hurriedly, putting her hands up in surrender. "If you say so."

"There!" Mamoru shouted, pointing his finger accusingly, "There! Again! If I say so?! I am saying so! Why would you doubt that?" -he threw his hands up in the air in frustration- "What makes you think I ever lied to you!"

She had forgotten he had a temper. How could she forget that? Her mind went through the long rolodex of memories: Mamoru angry with her, angry with her, angry at...her. Come to think of it, why did he only get angry at her? What about everyone else and their stupid actions? At the same time...Rei once said, _Usagi_ , _n_ _o one pushes Mamoru's buttons like you do_.

**[]I[]I[]**

"Look, I don't know why you're angry. I didn't accuse you of being a liar. I only said that if you say you didn't lie, then you say you didn't."

"You're doing it again!" He pounded his fist on the fireplace mantle, "What did I say to you that was a lie?"

"Let's just drop it."

"No!" He pounded his fist again. Usagi was a little worried he'd break it.

"Do you really need to do that? I'd think you'dve gotten over your stupid tantrums! Do you do this at home?!"

"No! It's you!"

**[]I[]I[]**

Before meeting Usagi, Mamoru had been described as reserved, indifferent, composed, and mature. But then the golden haired whirlwind came storming into him and she brought with her a hurricane of emotions he hadn't experienced. Everything around her felt heightened. He wasn't just happy: he was euphoric, elated, and overjoyed; he wasn't just angry: he was enraged, infuriated, manic; he didn't just love her: he was enamored, impassioned, obsessed.

But since he'd moved to America he hadn't ever felt such extremes. He didn't feel euphoric, he felt settled; he didn't feel infuriated, he felt annoyed; he didn't feel enamored, he felt content. Now that record had been broken, his whole body shook in unreserved passion.

**[]I[]I[]**

"You!" he continued shouting, "What is it I lied about?! Huh?! What?!"

Usagi stood up from the chair. She placed her hands over her heart to emphasize her apology.

"I'm sorry I even brought it up, okay?" -she looked back at him earnestly- "It was my fault" -she paused- "My thoughts started racing when you said 'have I _ever_ ' you know...so my mind started thinking back. But all that's over with. The past is the past, so let's just forget it. I'm sorry."

But it was too late. Mamoru would not let it go. He continued to push and berate, until she cracked under the pressure.

"Us! Us, okay Us!" Her loud voice was laced with annoyance. "You said that you loved me, that you were going to love me forever," -She waved her hands in the air- "That I was the love of your life, that there'd never be anyone else," -she said huffing in frustration- "that we were meant to be together, that we were going to get married, have kids, and grow old together. Okay! There! Fine! You happy?" Usagi's face was flush, bright red splotches danced on her cheeks and nose.

"I didn't lie!"

"Yea, okay," she replied sarcastically. "I must have forgotten about the wedding and misplaced our kids" -she rolled her eyes- "We were kids, I get that. And I'm not just trying to dredge crap up, because, I really don't care. But when you said 'have I ever lied' for some reason it just...popped in my head. I didn't purposely try and find something. It wasn't like I was planning to throw some old shit you said five years ago."

When she looked back at him, she noticed he was closer to her than he was before she went on her tirade. Mamoru was standing a few feet away, staring down at her; his face with that same devoid look he'd given her so many years ago.

"Look, I'm tired" -she closed her eyes briefly and took a deep calming breath- "It's been a really long day. My stupid meeting ran late, I was forced to sit with that atrocious lawyer from Mark's & Merlyn's, and that creep kept trying to touch me." She opened her eyes, "I tried calling Koba-chan but he was going into a deposition so he couldn't talk. Then I got lost trying to get to the bar and my English is so bad I was walking around in circles. Then I finally get to see my friend" -she gestured towards him with her hand- "who I haven't seen in four years, and he gets angry because I made a stupid, meaningless comment. Not only that, but my phone died when I was walking back and I didn't get to read Koba-chan's stupid joke of the day, and then you're still here complaining and refusing to leave without your keys, which you **_know_** I will not give you. You're refusing to take my apology and- Today has just been," -she threw her hands up defeat- "awful. And I'm- I'm just done."

She turned around deflated, walking to the bedroom. Perhaps tomorrow would be better. And hopefully, Mamoru was already on his way out, calling someone to take him home. Usagi unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. As the fabric left her body she felt a warm hand across her torso.

Her first reaction was to elbow, free herself, and run for help. However, her elbow was caught before it could make contact with the body pressed against her back.

"I'll forgive you," his breath tickled her ear, "if you kiss me."

A shiver ran down her spine, not at all having to do with the temperature. Usagi turned around slowly, her body brushing against his. She attempted to step away, but he tightened his hold. Her blue eyes concentrated on his dark shirt, refusing to look up. Still, she could feel those magnetic eyes boring down on her, making the hairs on her neck stand up. He was radiating energy, dark and hungry.

"You should go, it's late-" She wasn't able to finish the rest of her sentence as a soft moan escaped her mouth. He was licking her neck, trailing up to her ear.

"Mamoru, stop," she told him breathlessly. She pushed him back, "You're drunk."

"I told you, I'm not drunk," he growled.

Without warning Mamoru bent down and lifted her up; his hands grabbing her thighs and pulling them apart to rest on his hips. Lips she hadn't felt in years crushed her own, surely bruising them in the process. The tall man almost ran to the nearest wall; there was a thud when her back hit against it.

He had no shame in grinding against her, or licking at her mouth. She was trying to hold on to her sanity, but he was making it extremely difficult. She kept her mouth closed, but then his hand, _oh his hand_...it pushed her bra down and cupped her breast. The sensation was too much to take and she moaned loudly. The moment her mouth parted he had his tongue in it. She was losing the fight; she kissed him back just as frenzied.

He pulled away and placed his lips near her earlobe. His tongue came out and laved at the area just behind the lobe. Fire gushed straight to her belly, liquid nearly gushing between her legs. He definitely remembered _that_ spot. With his free hand he unhooked her bra, she rubbed against him vigorously, her soaked panties pressed against his hardened member.

Mamoru carried her over to the bed, laying her down, legs still wrapped around his hips. Fortunately, the change in position brought her back to reality. Usagi pushed him back and scooted away, lifting her upper body

"Wait, wait, Mamoru," she said huffing. "I-I, this isn't a good idea. I-" his hand grasped her breast, his fingers rubbing against her nipple- "Oh god!" He ravaged her neck, licking and sucking at the skin. "I...have... Koba-chan," Usagi stated between breaths. Mamoru lifted his head to comment before returning his lips to her skin.

"Fuck Kobayashi."

"No, Mamoru we can't, he's" -she groaned as he took her breast into his mouth- "I don't want" - he nipped at the harden peak of her breast- "Oh yes!" -she panted- "But I.." she was having such a difficult time concentrating on her words. She could only get a word or two out between each breath. "He's so sweet and I really, he's-"

"Stop!" Mamoru growled against her skin. He quickly pulled away from her breast, her mound bouncing slightly at the sudden detachment of his mouth. His eyes were dark; his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Do _not_ talk about other guys when I'm touching you." She moved further away from him as he spoke, pushing herself up against the headboard. Using her right had as a cover, she draped her arm over her chest. "I don't give a fuck about him," he continued disdainfully, "He knows you belong to me, and he went after you anyway." He crawled forward and tried to kiss her. Usagi's free hand shot up pushing at his shoulder.

"You have Sara, Mamoru."

"And I'm here with you," he pushed forward, attempting once again, she pushed back harder.

"So don't be here with me." The haze of lust and desire was clearing now, and Usagi felt her strength return. "Just go" -her eyes looked over to the open bedroom door and then returned to his- "walk out and go home to your girlfriend. To your successful and happy life," she insisted.

"Do you _want_ me to go?"

Usagi was suddenly brought back to the day Mamoru had received his Harvard acceptance letter. The initial excitement and joy, and then the sadness of the inevitable that would follow. He'd asked her the same question. And like so many years ago, she repeated the same answer.

" _Yes_."

His face was still inches from her own. Usagi noticed how Mamoru's pupils had nearly swallowed the iris. She wondered what he was thinking, if he were finally recognizing his situation. Then, she saw his eyes move ever so slightly, searching hers. She could see the cerulean blue again. She felt a wash of relief, followed by a cold sting. This would be the end; he would leave. And despite knowing it was for his sake, knowing it was for her sake, knowing it was for the best, she couldn't stop feeling a little mournful.

"I'm not leaving," he replied. His voice was surprisingly even. "Not again." He shifted his weight back and lifted his right hand to her face. "Usako," he called to her, and that was it. All her resolve, rationality, and morals were crushed under the weight of _that_ name. She leaned into his palm, reveling in its warmth. For so many years she had dreamt of feeling his touch, his voice deep and husky calling her. It was unfair the way he could manipulate those feelings she thought were gone.

His lips grazed hers, tentatively this time, and she closed her eyes. No longer did he smother her with his frantic need to possess. Instead, he placed his hands on her waist and slid her down the bed. He positioned her to lay beneath him, and he rested his weight on his elbows. With eyes closed, they kissed, softly, mouths gently sucking on lips, tongues stroking back and forth. Mamoru pulled away, leaning to his left. With his right hand he stroked her cheek.

Without prompting or pressure, the words he'd been holding in since she'd called him last week, were said out loud.

"I love you," he confessed. He continued to hover over her looking into the depths of azure, but she gave no words in return. Instead she lifted her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back into her.

**[]I[]I[]**

_I love you_. Mamoru had always been one to say that before making love, it was a habit. Just before he would he enter her or when he had the intention of doing so, he always said, _I love you._ She wondered briefly if he still did it. If he told Sara he loved her before making love to her.

She hadn't said those words to Kobayoshi. Although, he'd been very fast to tell her that he did. It wasn't more than a month of dating when he'd declared, _I love you Usagi-chan_. She laughed in reply, but he stood steadfast, staring at her. Her laughter faded quickly under his gaze. Kobayashi-kun… _It's okay, you don't need to say it back. I just wanted you to know_. The rest of the date was awkward...at least for her. She felt guilty that she didn't feel as strongly. So that night she did the only thing she knew she could do, she apologized with her body. That night she led him into the bedroom, making him the third person she'd been with since Mamoru.

**[]I[]I[]**

"Usako," she heard him murmured against her skin. His touches, his mouth, they were all overwhelming her. Her body and heart took charge, leaving her brain to swim in a delicious sea of sensations. The sound of his voice was vaguely registering. "I missed you," he told her. And once again, just before he entered her, he whispered, "I love you."

She moaned and keened under him. She'd forgotten how he'd felt, how he filled her with a sense of completion. As he rocked into her he assaulted her mouth. He moved slowly, determined to make it last. Usagi squirmed under him, the fire between her legs getting hotter with the need for more friction.

"Please Mamoru," her voice cracked. "Please, faster, harder," she begged. He grunted and sped up his pace. The sweat began to bead down his back, his hips thrusting powerfully into her core. He groaned when she began to lift her hips to meet with his.

"Usako, open your eyes."

But she didn't. Unsure if she'd heard him he repeated his request. When she kept her eyes shut and her head leaned back, he knew- she was refusing to look at him. With great control he stopped.

"Usako," he said sternly, but still panting, "open your eyes."

Slowly, she peeled her eyes open. And the instant she met his gaze, she regretted it. She already knew what he was going to ask.

"Tell me." The blond shook her head, then tried to pull him back down. Yet he didn't budge.

"Mamoru" -she said breathily- "don't stop- please, I need you in me-" He pushed himself back in and she gasped in pleasure. Slowly, he pushed in and out. He was intent on being gentle, watching her, feeling every inch of her walls as he slid inside her. They kept their eyes locked, immersing themselves not only in the physical pleasure but also of the visual. They watched and drank in every expression on their faces. He brought her leg up, resting her knee against the left side of his chest. With each thrust she could feel herself getting closer. She was almost there. Mamoru, sensing her body's near climax, stopped.

"Tell me."

She shook her head, rejecting him once more. She couldn't. She wouldn't; too dangerous...too much. No.

"Usako, please," he pleaded softly. He missed her, missed the way she smelled, the way she felt, the way she... "Tell me you still love me."

And she couldn't stand it, the anguish in his voice, the water gathering in his eyes- if they turned to tears she would never be able to -her heart squeezed and shattered- the words tumbled out to assuage his pain.

"I love you."

He plunged into her and kissed her passionately. He went fast and hard, unable to control his desperation to feel her clench him, to feel her cum because of him, for him. He pumped into a few more times until she cried out her climax. He quickly allowed himself to fill her when he felt her walls tremble and squeeze.

Catching up over drinks, she thought it'd be harmless. She was wrong.

**[]I[]I[]**

After the glow of making love faded, she wanted to cry. The reality of their situation made her feel sick. He hadn't even worn protection. What was she going to do now? How could she have let this happen?

Everything she'd been through: the pain of losing him, the depression she fell into, the time she spent piecing herself back together. It was all for nothing. Because now, _now_ he was laying next to her stroking her hair like they were lovers, and they weren't. Usagi began pushing herself up. She needed to go into the bathroom; hide from him until he left.

Instantly she was pulled back down. She landed on his chest with a "humph."

"Don't leave me," his voice came from above. She felt him rest his cheek on her hair and tighten his grip on her waist. "Just lay here with me. I want to hold you."

The blonde bit her lip. Staying like this in bed, nothing good could come of it. At least, not for her. Usagi had buried her past, she had moved on! And somehow, in less than five hours he had brought back to life what took her years to get over. In the end she was back where she started. It wasn't fair! She wished she could be more like a man, to be able to separate emotions from sex. To say things and not mean them.

"Mamoru-"

"No," he pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. Her shoulders sagged with acceptance. There was only one thing she could do... embrace him and let herself be _here_ , right _now,_ and love him. She must have lost her mind.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!**


	4. Odango for Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is wayyyy different than the other two stories. This is not at all angsty. It surrounds infidelity. I'm still working on the lemon aspect of my writing. It's really difficult.
> 
> I also had no idea what to title this...so if you have any ideas I'm open. The one I selected is pretty lame.

**Rated:** M (lemony)

 **Time period:** Alternate universe, no senshi or superhero-ness involved.

 **Summary:** Mamoru has eyes for his younger brother's girlfriend.

* * *

**Odango For Dinner**

_The Premise Series_

* * *

He spotted them as soon as he stepped through the door, the bottoms of their feet peeking past the wall that divided the genkan and the living room. They were lying stomach down on the hardwood floor. The blonde was resting her chin on the small couch pillow, gazing at the man in front of her. She was playing with the strands of midnight hair that fell just past his ear. On the other end, the male had his head propped on his hands, reading the book in front of him.

They hadn't noticed him yet. The ebony haired man grinned wickedly. He didn't bother taking off his italian loafers. Discreetly, he walked towards them; his foot stepping on the spools of golden hair that draped down from the pillow- purposely. She screeched.

"OWWW!" he attempted to swallow his laugh, his cerulean eyes lighting up gleefully as she sat up and held her skull.

"Maybe you should cut your hair Odango Atama," he smirked.

"Maybe you should watch where you walk!"

"It's my place. I can walk where I please."

"Guys," the other dark haired male sighed, "Can you not."

Usagi glared at Mamoru. It was no surprise that the two men looked similar. They shared the same parents, dark hair that fell just over their brows and hypnotizing blue eyes. But they were also strikingly different. The younger man, Safiru, had softer features. The curves of his face feminine, his jaw rounded to his ear and smoothly connected to his neck. His older brother, Mamoru was marked by harsh lines. His jaw defined, his shoulders broad and muscular.

Safiru rolled onto his side and gazed at his girlfriend, placing his hand lightly on her waist.

"I'm sure it was an accident, right Mamoru-kun?"

"Yea," he shrugged. " I didn't know you two were lying on the floor." He looked down at the girl, his lips curling up in amusement. Usagi's azure eyes narrowed.

"You liar."

"Uh uh," Mamoru scolded, "Watch that mouth Odango."

"It's Usagi! U-SA-GI! Say it!"

"Usa…" -her boyfriend placed his chin on her shoulder- "just leave it." She turned her head and pouted.

"You always take his side," she harrumphed.

"Of course he does," Mamoru scoffed. "I'm his brother."

"I'll make it up to you- tonight." He dipped his hand under her shirt, squeezing her waist.

"We have the corporate dinner tonight," he interrupted sternly.

"I- I don't remember having-"

"You must work on keeping dates and events Safiru." He looked back at the girl, smirking. "...Sorry Odango, you won't be getting laid tonight." She threw a pillow in retaliation. The blue fabric was caught just before it could make contact with his face.

"How you're related to such a sweet guy like Safir-chan is beyond me!"

* * *

Mamoru could remember the first time he'd seen her. It was at a celebration banquet for the acquisition of Demende enterprise. She'd walked into the ballroom dressed in a white gown with midnight trimming. Breathtaking. He was about to make his way toward her when he noticed his younger brother leading her toward them. He wondered if she was a friend or employee. A few seconds after the two arrived he was upset to learn that she was his girlfriend.

Mamoru had never been angry with his younger brother. Quite the contrary, he spoiled him since Safiru was a toddler; he'd never had any reason. But, for the first time in his life, he found he was angry, angry and jealous at the young man for having the beautiful blonde stare at him with such adoration.

**[I][I][I][I][I]**

Usagi met Safiru at a small bakery. She was sitting on a bench and had taken a bite of her purchase; her eyes were closed and she was licking the crumbs off her full lips. The cake was orgasmic. There was no other word to describe the deliciousness of it all. She savored the first bite, not a crumb left behind. When her azure eyes fluttered open, she was surprised to find an extremely handsome man standing in front of her. His midnight eyes crinkled in amusement.

He introduced himself as Safiru,"Watashino namaewa Safiru." No last name. And then he followed up by asking her out on a date. She thought the move was rather forward and out of the norm. But she'd been out of the dating game for three years, perhaps it was normal to ask a girl out the day they met? The midnight haired man was sensitive, sweet, kind, thoughtful; listened when she spoke and never argued. He was easy to fall in love with.

After dating for a month he revealed that he was Chiba Safiru. As in C-corp, the conglomerate that owned most of Japan. It was intimidating to learn her boyfriend was the second son of the affluent family, and younger brother to its current CEO Chiba Mamoru, and even more so of their societal and economic gap. A disparity that was brought to her full attention when he gifted her a diamond tennis bracelet when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

The blonde immediately refused to accept it. She was mortified that he'd spend so much on her. She was just a shop girl, an art student who worked in a small store that sold anime merchandise. But the look on her beau's face at her initial rejection made her heart ache and she relented. In return, he promised not to spend over $100 for her.

Additionally for the first two years she was able to avoid meeting his family; evading his work functions and any type of family gathering (which was practically none). In all honesty she was embarrassed; she would stick out like a sore thumb. She couldn't go a lavish Chiba event in a dress she'd bought at _Ross_ for $49.99. Which, for her, was an extravagant purchase.

But good things can only last so long. The conglomerate had solidified a merger for the first time in five years, and Safiru's soft pleas, she reluctantly agreed. Unfortunately, it also meant that her boyfriend would be purchasing an outfit that was, likely, over a years worth of the average salary. She remembered staring at herself in the mirror, she was fearful the jewels would fall off. Even at the banquet she religious touched the gems to confirm they were still there.

**[I][I][I][I][I]**

Safiru's voice interrupted Mamoru's train of thought.

"And this," the boy said with pride and affection, gesturing to the other dark haired male, "my big brother Mamoru-kun."

Usagi loved how Safiru adulated his brother. She found Safiru's sensitivity endearing. When they began dating he would gush about his aneki, revealing Mamoru had been both mother and father to him growing up. She'd been so excited to meet him, the man her boyfriend held in the highest esteem.

Usagi's eyes shifted from her boyfriend to the man he'd just announced. He was unbelievably handsome. Flawless. He was perfectly sculpted and exuded masculinity. She felt her body react instantly, her pupils dilating in arousal . She bowed and returned her attention to Safiru.

She felt no guilt for her attraction to his older brother. Attraction was part of being human. It didn't mean anything of substance. It was a biological response prompting her that the older Chiba would be an acceptable male candidate for offspring. But that thought was immediately jettisoned the moment the man opened his mouth.

He was rude. In the first minute he managed to insult her three times. She felt her face flush in anger. She tried to ignore him the rest of the night, but he seemed to pop up everywhere they were. She couldn't get away from him.

A week after meeting he seemed to weasel his way into their lives. Safiru moved into Mamoru's apartment at his older brother's insistence. He claimed it was "essential" Safiru learn the Chiba Corp. "expectations" morning, noon, and night. Prior to him moving in with the baka, she practically lived at her boyfriend's. _Now_ , she didn't. Mamoru was too much of an ass.

The most frustrating thing since their introduction, minus his insulting name calling, was his penchant to ruin her time with Safiru. The man was constantly calling her boyfriend away for 'work.' _Yea right_. Business at 2:00 in the morning? It was like his older brother had set out to ensure the two never had time for intimacy. At the same time Safiru was just as responsible. He could never say "no" when it came to Mamoru.

* * *

The corporate dinner was nothing special. Roughly fifty people from the Demende acquisition would be in attendance and twenty from Chiba corp. Although the dinner wasn't especially important, the building in which it was being held was. The hall was attached to an exquisite art gallery, full of modern pieces.

Waiting inside the banquet hall the CEO waited anxiously.

She arrived on his brother's arm in a gorgeous navy colored gown. It fell softly along her curves and a large slit went from the top of her thigh to the bottom, giving a tantalizing peek at her legs. Mamoru licked his lips in earnest.

His brother was taking his sweet time getting to him. Mamoru continued to glare at the two, irritated that his brother seemed to be talking to everyone. If the boy didn't come soon, he would have to motion for him to hurry. However, doing so in such a setting would be rude and make his brother appear weak in the eyes of the new employees.

Finally they made it to him. Everyone exchanged pleasantries, except for the blonde and the ebony haired man. She mumbled a "Konbanwa."

"Is that all I get? That's rather rude don't you think?" he taunted. Her lips formed a strong line.

"Konbanwa Chiba-shachou, it's nice to see you" she said in faux niceties before muttering, "...again."

"Why thank you," he grinned. "You look lovely, is that new?" She glared.

"Your brother bought it for me today."

"How thoughtful." She wanted to slap the man.

"She looks amazing doesn't she?" The younger Chiba stated, kissing the top of her head. She smiled in pride, then narrowed her eyes back at Mamoru, daring him to say something demeaning. She was surprised when he didn't. Instead his cerulean eyes locked on to hers.

"Ravishing." His husky voice and deep gaze made her blush. "Allow me to take your date, I want to show her the art gala here."

Safiru nodded, kissing her on the cheek.

"Why can't he come too?"

"He is to welcome the new employees. Being a Chiba means you must engage those _under_ you." Usagi stopped. Did he just make an innuendo? She shook her head and continued to follow him.

Opening the door he ushered her in, his hands on the knob as she made her way in. He heard her gasp as soon as she passed the threshold. She walked slowly, toward the first piece. And she stared in awe, Mamoru silently closed and locked the doors.

She stopped at a photo of the moon. It was gorgeous. "I really like this one, it's so...calming and beautiful. Almost regal."

"Your outfit costs just as much as that painting." Usagi stiffened.

"Wh-what?"

"Does it make you feel good, to be clothed in -"

"You know it doesn't," she cut in scathingly.

"Well," he said demurely, "you can always take if off it makes you feel uncomfortable." Mamoru stood directly behind her. She nearly jumped at his nearness. She could feel the fabric of his suit grazing her dress. His breath was warm.

"In fact," his nose was grazing her neck, "I can help you take it off."

He placed his hands on her biceps. It was the first time he'd touched her. The next thing she felt was his lips on her neck, his hands squeezing her arms.

"Stop. What are you doing?" She jerked forward and spun around.

"Kissing you."

"Stop being a jackass you know that's not what I meant. Why are you-"

"Because I want to."

Shaking her head angrily, she walked past him to the door. She jiggled the knob.

"It's locked," his voice came from wafting from behind. She huffed and pounded her fists against the wood. She was ready to yell for help when he covered her mouth and pulled her back against him.

His other hand snaked under the slit of her thigh, and pushed his groin into her. Mamoru descended on her neck like a bat to fruit. He licked and sucked on her skin greedily, whilst his fingers massaged her inner thighs.

"I know my brother," he told her, his tonguing laving at her ear. "He's always been spoiled. I know he doesn't take the time to ensure you're fully satisfied."

He was right. Safiru was a selfish lover, barely attempting foreplay, and in most cases, foregoing it all together. For him, it was: I'm ready, let's do this. As soon as he was hard, he immediately pushed himself in, without consideration for her sexual needs.

"I however, _love_ to give."

Mamoru pulled down the front of her gown to cup her breast, he cool air immediately hardening her nipple. As his thumb stroked over it, she let out a throaty moan.

"You like that," he asked huskily. Usagi bit her lip, she desperately wanted to say no. Yet, at the same time she wanted him to continue.

His fingers had moved from her inner thigh to her damp panties.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

Mamoru thrust his groin into her. She could feel his hardness. He moved his hand from one side to the other. Not only did hands set her on fire, his words had her body seeping liquid. The wrongness of it, added to her arousal. With his left hand he pulled her underwear to the side and swiped his index finger between the lips of her sex. The blonde shivered, finding her clit he rubbed soft circles.

Her knees went weak and she nearly dropped to the floor. Mamoru swiftly caught her. His left hand moving below her breasts as he tightened his hold. Picking her up by cupping her sex and hauling her body against his chest, he moved them away from the door.

He sat her down on the floor, gently laying her down. With her breasts exposed and her skirt hiked up, Mamoru moved between her legs. She was breathing quickly, loudly. Before she could change her mind, Mamoru slipped his finger into her. She let out a whimper. He started slowly with one finger, gradually increasing in pace. He had two fingers in her and her hips bucking into her in tandem when he stopped. Her head whipped up at the sudden loss.

"Do you want me to stop?" He'd timed his question perfectly, waiting for the moment when she was hot with desire and following his lead.

"No," she said between hard breaths.

Opening her legs wider, he placed his head between her thighs. "I'm going to make you cum till you scream."

His promise was kept, he had her shouting the moment he sucked on her clit. She'd never been eaten out before. None of the men she'd been with ever offered. But unlike men, who bluntly asked for a blow job, she was insecure about requesting anything for herself.

As his licked at the bundle of nerves, his fingers slipped back inside.

"What do you want?" He asked genuinely.

"I don't- I don't know," she huffed.

He slowed the pace of his fingers and removed his mouth. She whimpered unhappily.

"Don't stop."

"Which?"

"Your mouth on me." He lowered his head again. He first dipped his tongue inside her opening, as his fingers thrust inside her. Once again he moved back, "like that or like this." He tongued her clit. Her hips bucked in reaction.

"This. This. This. This," she repeated in a frenzy.

With his free hand, Mamoru reached up to her breasts. He massaged the soft tissue.

"Faster," she commanded. His fingers picked up pace. "Harder!" The hand, which had been massaging her tit, began playing with her nipple. She arched her back in response.

"Pinch my nipple," her words were brazen. She was specific, and if she were less aroused she would've been embarrassed. The moment he pinched her entire body shuttered. Mamoru felt her clench his fingers, as she screamed, her hands dug into his hair.

"Oh God! Oh god! Yes!"

He slowed his strokes as she rode the rest of her orgasm down. When he was done Usagi watched as he licked the juices from his fingers, He moved her underwear back into place, kneeled up and pulled her dress back up.

He stood and extended his hand out to help her up. Usagi's eyes widened. Wasn't he going to get himself off? Mamoru made his way to the door and unlocked it. Just before he opened it he spoke.

"Next time Odango, I want you to scream my name."

It took a few seconds for his message to sink in. The moment it did, her face flushed in anger.

"It's Usagi!" -stomping- "U-SA-GI!" she yelled as he walked out the door.

When the blond finally made it to the main banquet hall everyone was seated. Waiters and waitresses came out with silver platters of food, placing it in front of each guest. Mamoru was already sitting at the table with Safiru. By the time she got to the table her food was already there. Her azure gaze never left the plate and she continuously took bites of her dish, hoping to avoid being pulled into a conversation.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She over heard someone comment.

"I already ate out Odango-"

The clinking sound of the blonde's metal utensils disrupted the table. Her head shot straight up, her eyes were wide and focused on the man across of her.

"Tsukino-san, are you alright?" Mamoru asked, his brow perched with a small smirk.

"Yes, yes," she replied quickly. "I'm fine."

"How'd you like the gala?" Safiru questioned, taking a small sip of wine.

"It was great" she rushed out. "I- I mean...good, yea, it was fine."

"Fine?" Mamoru asked, his smirk widened, "Maybe I should show you some of the other galas or...you can tell me what you like and I can accommodate that."

The girl blushed to the roots of her hair. Her time with him began to replay and she felt her self become aroused once more.

"That...that might be nice," she replied softly, taking the drink in front of her to take a large gulp. What the hell was she talking about? That would not be nice. That would be bad, very bad. But the remembrance of his tongue in her body, the way his fingers circled her clit and set her on fire, she **needed** that again.

* * *

As you can tell I'm still working on my lemon writing. I don't have it yet. It's irritating me that I haven't found a voice or a comfortable tone. But I'm still trying. I don't know why I'm so hell bent on writing lemon scenes well. Anyway, you'll continue to see more of them.


	5. Exile - Understudy (2of2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After officially breaking up, Mamoru learns what happened to his relationship and how it slowly fell apart (without his noticing).
> 
> Time period: This takes place after Galaxia is defeated. Chibi-Usa has returned from the future to train/learn with the senshi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: After posting my first vignette, I really started thinking about writing the rest. If anything, I wanted to have, at least the second part, the other man's point of view. I'm experimenting with a third POV from Usagi's. But I'm not sure if I have enough for a story. I have a structure in my head. I know what happens at the end. Like I mentioned, many of these stories are part of larger storylines I didn't have enough 'motivation' or 'inspiration' to flush out. But no matter what it may seem...like Usagi or Mamoru will end up with someone else, UsaxMamo always end up together at the end...because they're destiny.

* * *

Inspired by "Exile" Taylor Swift

_...I can see you staring...like he's just your understudy…_

_...like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me…_

_...I'm not your problem anymore..._

* * *

**They sat quietly**. She had her legs folded on his bed, his thigh brushing her knee. Enough time had passed in which her departure would be understandable. Nevertheless, she continued to sit beside him; her pigtails askew and cernuous, much like the expression on Mamoru's face.

There was a sudden wrenching sound that came from the living room. The boom of the front door swinging wildly; the slam of it closing abruptly. It ripped the two from their cerebrations. Mamoru stood quickly, conjuring a rose in his right hand.

"Mamoru! Usagi! Usagi!"

He knew that voice well. What was Motoki doing here? The bedroom door swung open; his best friend looked terrified as he ran to the blonde sitting on the bed. Fingers that Mamoru had watched frequently wipe counters, now assessed Usako. The rose in Mamoru's hand dissipated, it was a false alarm, no danger.

"Motoki-kun what are you-" It suddenly dawned on him. His cerulean eyes absorbed the scene: Furuhata kneeling by the bed, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Usagi responded exasperated. For the first time since entering, his forest greens fell to the opened blouse and missing buttons. His eyebrows furrowed for a second, confusion painted on his face. It quickly passed and his eyes narrowed in understanding.

"Mamoru…" Motoki stood up steadily. "What happened? Why" -he gestured to Usagi- "is her shirt ripped?" The man had the gall to look angry.

"No," Mamoru shook his head, staring in disbelief. "No - no, no, no," Mamoru's voice gained volume with each word. "NO!" he yelled.

The earth shook angrily in defense of its king. The room trembled. _No_ ..not _just_ the room, it was all of _Japan_. Everything was shaking; to stop herself from falling, Usagi dropped to her hands and knees.

Fear that Earth King would inadvertently cause a natural disaster gripped the Moon Princess. It was vital for the citizens of Japan, for all the world likely, that he calm down. A hidden memory sharply rose to the surface; the sounds of millions screaming as their country, Atlantas, sank below the ocean.

"Mamoru-san," Usagi said softly, attempting to sooth the powerful Terran, "you need to calm down." Her words were lost among the siren screeching throughout the nation, warning its citizens of natural disaster.

From a clear sky, dark atoms swirled and merged, forming dark clouds. They suffocated the light, gusting strong winds and pelting large hail. The heavy ice that fell crashed into windows, cracking glass, and bruising bodies of those still in the street.

There was a loud rumble of thunder and the clash of lightning. The blonde yelped and covered her head in fear. In that moment, Mamoru struck. His fist flew forward and smashed the side of Motoki's face. The man's head hit the floor with a sickening crack. Usagi's face flew up at the sound. Mamoru was staring down at an unconscious Motoki. Jumping off the bed she raced to the unconscious man.

"Mamoru!" she shouted over the storm, "come here, help him!" He shook his head, and the sound of thunder, once again, clapped throughout Japan. Her body shook in response, but she pushed the overwhelming need to scream in fright aside . Taking a deep breath, Usagi repeated, "Come here and help him!" Still, he remained immobile. "Dammit Mamoru! If you don't get over here -"

"What!?" He spat venomously. His black gaze bore into her. "You'll break up with me?! There is nothing tha-"

"I will sever our bond." His eyes widened in disbelief. She would sever their connection?

Nature froze, for a second not a sound was heard. And then the second passed. The people of Tokyo were confused and scared. Out of nowhere natural disasters had started and then out of nowhere they suddenly disappeared. The hale was gone, but in its place were weighty raindrops. And the swell that threatened to swallow the country, had now broken into choppy angry waves.

"You would do that?" The black that had encompassed his eyes, had somewhat ebbed. His voice was raw and his face contorted in pain. "For him?"

"For me!" she replied angrily. "You love him as I love him. He's your family."

Mamoru snorted, "Not anymore.” The splattering of rain against the windows filled the pregnant silence between the two. Mamoru licked his lips, but still his voice was dry, “You said...you said you didn’t love him. Did you lie about that too?” 

"I never -" Usagi closed her eyes and shook off her rebuttal. She may not have lied outright, but omitting and manipulating the truth...that was close to lying. Her gaze returned to Motoki. "I may not be _in_ love with him, but I'm still selfish. You love him, and if anything happened to him,” her voice remained sharp, “you'd _never_ forgive yourself. And I'd rather sever my bond with you than have to feel the pain you'd put yourself through for the rest of my life."

Her sapphire eyes clashed with the darkening clouds that obstructed the clear blue of his. His mouth was taught. It was obvious he was hurting, he was sure she could feel the pain through their connection. Yet despite that, she was still angry he'd struck Motoki. Did she not feel empathy? Couldn't she feel how he was dying inside?

He observed her angrily, before acquiescing. Bending down on one knee, Mamoru leaned over his former best friend's body. Using his fingers he inspected Motoki's face and neck. It was obvious he had a broken jaw and there was a chance that he'd snapped Motoki's neck as well. Part of Mamoru felt pleased, but the feeling was short-lived, as he knew what he was supposed to do. 

He put his hands on Motoki's jaw and thought of the earth, of life, of spring, and of summer. Gold light emitted from the tips of his fingers. It wrapped around the neck of the straw haired man and traveled up to his jaw. It coiled and filtered past the skin, seeking to restore what was broken. When he heard Motoki cough, he removed his hand. The dark haired man stood up and took several steps back.

"Thank you Mamoru." Usagi tilted her head in a gesture of appreciation before moving her gaze back to the man on the floor. "Motoki," she said softly, brushing back his blonde bangs, "are you okay?"

Mamoru's heart squeezed painfully as he witnessed his soulmate touch another man affectionately. His hands balled into fists in anger and jealousy. How he hated the way she was caressing the man's face, caressing that judas the same way she used to caress him.

The store manager sat up. He put his hand to his jaw. He was in pain, but nothing was broken. He looked up at the dark haired man.

"I deserved that," he stated, "probably more." He stood up with Usagi's help. Seeing the blonde's shirt wide open, her purple laced bra visible, he quickly pulled the two sides together. She placed her hands above his to keep grip. The darker blond shoved his hand in his pocket and withdrew his keys.

"You think- you think you can drive home?" he asked, placing the keys in her hands. Usagi looked at Motoki and then Mamoru. She didn’t like what Motoki was implying. 

"No,” she shook her head, “I don't think that I can." She did her best to convey her disapproval through a look. It was not a good idea for Motoki to stay, by himself, with Mamoru.

"Please.”

Although she didn’t agree, she relented. Taking a long breath out she conceded,"Okay."

She gathered her things and made her way out. When she reached Mamoru she stopped. His body stiffened in response. He kept his hands clutched to his side, willing himself _not_ to drop down and beg her to stay. He locked his knees when she put her hand on his shoulder. 

Prince Endymion, Tuxedo Mask, Dark Prince, Chiba Mamoru, they'd all died. He was well aware of what dying felt like. But as she placed her soft lips against his cheek, his eyes fluttered closed; her soft voice in his ear, his tiny hairs prickled, and he knew, that _this_ pain was far more painful than any death he'd died.

"Goodbye Mamo-chan." 

And she walked out. Out of his room. Out of his apartment. Out of his... he opened his eyes and glared violently at the man standing across. It was _his_ fault. She left because of _him_ . The royal Terran wished he could break the man in half, rip him apart, kill him. It would be so easy. _So_ **_easy_ **.

"I- I wanted to explain," Motoki began. "We-we didn't mean..." he rubbed the back of his head in discomfort. "I mean, I was going to tell you. But Usa," Mamoru's eyes narrowed, "Usagi-chan," Motoki covered quickly, "she didn't want you to get distracted from your exams. She was adamant about it."

"What about Reika?" He replied angrily.

"Reika?" Motoki returned Mamoru's accusation with a look of confusion. "Mamoru, Reika and I broke up six months ago. I told you-" 

"So you thought to take mine?! Usako's mine!"

"Mamoru-kun she doesn't belong to-"

"That's where you're wrong! She was born to be **mine** and I her’s. This _entire_ lifetime and _every_ one before and after. She's **my** princess, **my** queen, **my** future. _You_ are nothing but a measly subject bound to live a limited life span!" The temperature both inside and out began to rise; the splashing rain on the sidewalk gave off steam as it greeted the ground.

" **We** are destined to be together! She died for **me** , not you!"

Motoki did not argue, there was nothing he could argue against. Everything that was said, was true. As a confidante of the senshi and Tuxedo Mask, he was well aware of the past, the future, everything. He learned it just as the heroes learned it, always being informed and helping to watch their backs as much as he could in his limited capabilities when in the command center.

"You **know** ! You _know_! And yet-" he changed course, "you betrayed me, your friend, your king. You said she was like your sister! Were you lying all these years, plotting against me? Waiting for the moment to ta-"

"Of course not! I would ne-" Motoki stopped, realizing could not say never. He had already done so. Instead he sought to begin his explanation. "I did...see her as a little sister and I didn't feel more fo-"

"Then what?! It happened suddenly?" the ebony haired man snorted in sarcasm.

"No, it was..." he paused searching his vocabulary for the right word, "gradual..."

* * *

It was 3pm on a Saturday. It was his first Saturday off in two months. He rolled over in bed and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. He nuzzled into her reddened hair. Today would be a nice, relaxing day. He'd make love to his girlfriend, she'd be going to work in two hours, then he'd sit on his couch, play video games and eat pizza. He'd been dreaming about this day for so long.

He was about to wake Reika up for another session when his phone rang. He groaned and turned to grab his phone.

"Whatsup Mamoru-kun?"

"Hey, Motoki-kun, you've got today off right? I mean, you texted me you were off- are you still off?"

"Yup, today's my perfect day-"

"I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Usagi already bought tickets for this movie tonight. I can't go because I also told some of the interns that I'd go with them to see the new hospital."

"Right- so…?"

"Can you go for me?"

"To the movie?"

"Yea."

"Yea, alright. Reika's got work anyhow."

He spotted Usagi outside the theater. She wore a tan pea coat and dark wash jeans. When she saw him, she waved excitedly. He smiled and jogged over.

"Motoki-oniisan! What are you doing here? I thought Reika works weekend shifts?"

"Yea," he looked at her rather confused, "she does."

"Are you watching a movie?" Ohh please don't tell me he didn't tell her.

"Uh...Usagi-chan, did Mamoru-kun call you today by chance?" she shook her head. Motoki face palmed.

"Oh," she shrugged smiling, "his loss. I heard this movie is good, let's go!"

"Damn that guy...Usagi-chan, Mamoru asked me to go with you to the movie because he can't make it. The interns are viewing the new hospital."

**[I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I]**

It happened again the following week: Motoki coming in Mamoru's stead. At first it'd been funny. They started an inside joke: "backup boyfriend" to the rescue. They'd coordinate dates, verifying that Motoki also had the day off, just in case. Then weeks turned into months.

After three months of rescheduling and canceling, to Usagi's absolute delight, Mamoru had a whole day to spend with her. She was elated. The blonde ran into the arcade in an excited blur.

"Motoki-kun, he can make it this Thursday! You're free! Off the hook!" She jumped up and down. "You can spend the day with Reika! Won't that be nice?" she said bouncing giddily.

The news caught the manager off guard, his heart plummeted. But he wasn't sure why he reacted in such a way. "You sure he's gonna follow through?"

The way her smile faltered instantly had him regretting the comment. "Of course he is!" Motoki stated brightly, answering his own question. "He has the whole day off. So, the hospital can't rope him in." The arcade manager knew that the statement wasn't completely true. The hospital could definitely call and request the fledgling to come in. And although it was a day off, Mamoru would never say no to the opportunity.

But today was different. This was Usagi coming in to, in a sense, cancel on him. She had never done so before, nor did she ever share that Mamoru was actually going to make it. They'd always left it open, and almost always, he'd find himself spending the day on a date with his friend.

Although he felt disappointed that he wouldn't get to spend time with his Usagi, he smiled brightly and did his best to match her enthusiasm.

That night he went home and laid in bed next to his beautiful girlfriend. The woman he'd loved since he was sixteen, the woman he had planned on proposing to. Motoki held her tightly, holding her body against his. He wanted to crush the feeling in his heart, the ache that had begun since Usagi had said he was “off the hook.” Burying his nose into Reika's hair, Motoki closed his eyes and told himself that he'd give Reika the best date ever.

So then Thursday came. Unconsciously, Motoki took Reika on the date Usagi had planned. The one she'd originally asked him to step in for in case Mamoru couldn’t come. Therefore his run in with the couple although a conscious surprise, was one that he'd subconsciously desired. They ran into each other just outside the movies.

Mamoru had his hands in his pockets while Usagi leaned against his arm. Motoki could tell the blonde was slightly miffed. Her blue eyes kept flitting between his face and his arm. She wanted her boyfriend to put his arm around her. The straw haired man felt his right arm throb with the desire touch her. Instead, he squeezed Reika's hip, and he was rewarded with a pretty smile. The ends of her eyes crinkled as she looked to him and she leaned her head forward and kissed him on the cheek. The intimate gesture caused Motoki to feel a stab of guilt.

"Motoki-kun! Reika-chan!" They were spotted.

Usagi raised her hand back and forth, calling their attention. His best friend turned to greet them, following behind the gleeful Usagi. It ended up as a sort of unplanned double date. The night was going well, the pairs laughed and bantered. But then, suddenly, during the end of the date, Mamoru put his arm around his girlfriend. It was the first real display of affection. Motoki watched as she blushed and snuggled deeply into the man's chest. In that moment, a rush of pain he'd never experienced pierced his chest. For a second he thought he was having a heart attack, he bent over clutching his shirt, struggling to breath.

Reika led him to the nearest bench-like structure. Mamoru rushed to his friend's side to assess the issue. The reddish brunette sat next to him holding his shoulders leaning in close whilst Mamoru knelt in front of him asking him a series of questions. He could barely speak, nevermind answering questions. He could only nod and shake his head. 

As he huffed he felt a small warm hand take his, long slender fingers wrapping his own. His forest green eyes, which had been focused on the ground, looked up and traveled from his hand to _her_ . Worry was etched into the sapphires as she knelt next to him. She was rubbing his back whispering, "It'll be okay." His heart rate slowed, and in that moment he knew; he was _in_ love with Tsukino Usagi.

A few days later he broke up with Reika. He could not, in good conscious, stay with her when he was in love with someone else. She deserved better, she deserved someone who could be faithful not just physically, but emotionally.

**[I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I][I]**

A month later Mamoru and Usagi were at the arcade together; together without the group of girls. It was rare when it was just the pair. He shifted his gaze away, and tried his best not to look at Usagi as he spoke to them. Seeing Usagi stare at Mamoru with such admiration made it difficult to focus, so he called Unazuki to come in and work the rest of the shift.

It was his "luck" that he'd see them again. They were at the park. His green eyes stared painfully at them as they leaned over the arching bridge. He felt the pain in his chest once more when she leaned up to kiss him. Abruptly he felt something shove his thigh to the side. A pink blur came running past him to the couple in the midst of a kiss. 

"Mamo-chan" she screeched, completely ignoring the pretty blonde who’d pulled her lips away. Usagi looked wide eyed at Chibi-Usa who’d wrapped herself around her boyfriend’s calves. He couldn't hear the conversation, but he saw Mamoru look between the two girls. He saw the blonde's shoulders slump as his friend walked away, his hand holding the little pink haired girl's, and Usagi trailing behind.

When Chibi-usa arrived it became even better, well...for Motoki anyway. It became even rarer that Mamoru came through. But rare didn't mean never. Sometime in late March he bumped into Usa sitting quietly outside a flower shop. Earlier that week she'd told him that he was "off the hook." He approached her and asked if Mamoru was inside the shop. 

"No," she told him, "he forgot he'd promised to take Chibi-Usa to the zoo."

The man did his best to hide his pleasure, concealing his eagerness with a joke.

"Backup boyfriend to the rescue?" He grinned. But she looked back sadly, and shook her head.

"It's alright."

"Hey, it's me!" The straw haired man, took her hand in his and extended his smile. "Let's go!" He was excited to spend the day with her. But she retracted her hand from his, her finger sliding away from his.

"It's not that I don't adore you Motoki-kun," she whispered, "I just want to be alone right now."

"Oh-" his heart shattered, "okay then." Her eyes stayed on the ground as she nodded and slowly walked off.

Five days later he heard the swish of the sliding doors and a familiar happy humming.

"Are you free next week Saturday?" his ball of sunshine asked, making her way behind the counter. She wasn't supposed to be back there, she wasn't an employee, but Motoki had quickly learned none of the girls listened to him when it came to the arcade. It was their secret base, therefore everything in it was open to them as well. It didn't matter that Motoki scolded them and shooed them away.

"No," he stated apathetically. His feelings still hurt about her rejection last week.

"Can you be?"

Motoki weighed the option. He could tell her he couldn't; he needed to work. She wouldn't question it. At the same time, saying no would mean he definitely wouldn't see her. But then again, just because he took the day off didn't mean he would get to see her, he'd only get to if Mamoru couldn't make it.

"The district is having an educators' awards dinner," she continued. "Can you be my date? It's really fancy!” -jumping excitedly- “I can rent you a tuxedo if you don't have one."

"I think I've still got my tuxedo from my friend's wedding," Motoki replied absentmindedly.

"Perfect! I'll bring the tie!"

He hadn't actually agreed to go. The arcade manager was going to tell her just that, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Well, he could at least find out if there was a good chance he'd be going with her. So he sought out his best friend.

Surprisingly Motoki had never visited Mamoru at the hospital, despite the medical student spending almost all his time there. He walked up to the front desk and inquired where he could find intern Chiba Mamoru. The receptionist, a pretty dark blonde, blushed at the mention of Mamoru's name. Without looking at her computer she squeaked he was on the fifth floor.

"Motoki-kun, what are you doing here?" Mamoru smiled widely.

"I wanted to stop by, see what you do with all your time," he grinned in return. The future doctor gave his friend a small tour and introduced him to several of the interns. There were twelve in total, five men and seven females.

"Listen," Motoki began as he started to head out, "I was wondering if you're able to go to that thing with Usagi on Saturday."

"What?" Confusion crossed his face. "She didn't say anything about Saturday. Well...I don't think...what's happening Saturday?"

"Her job, they have that annual dinner thing."

"Job?"

"Teaching."

"I didn't know-" a beeping sound emitted from his friend's waist. "Sorry I gotta go. I'll see you later." Motoki continued to stare as his friend jogged back to the hospital. Did Usagi not mention it to him yet?

His next day at work Motoki was able to ask Usagi what was happening with Mamoru.

"Usagi-chan, when I asked Mamoru-kun about the dinner on Saturday, he said he didn't know what I was talking about."

"Well he wouldn't" she shrugged, "I never asked him."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to go with him. I want to go with you." The words came out nonchalantly, like it wasn’t a big deal, as if it weren't making his heart race.

  
  
  


The function had been amazing. For the night, it was as if he really were her boyfriend. They were quickly flocked by co-workers. Despite only being a student-teacher Usagi was popular among the staff. It wasn’t surprising that people were drawn to her.

"This must be the boyfriend!"

"You guys look great together."

They were showered with compliments, and Usagi never bothered to correct anyone. Instead she said thank you and smiled at him. He felt honored and played the part of adoring boyfriend. He told funny jokes, talked about how Usagi was so talented, relayed the way they first met. He was a hit.

"My co-workers loved you," she said at the end of the night. "I had a really great time." They were standing outside her house.

Motoki smiled down at her, "Me too." And just like she'd done every time before, she placed her hands on his shoulders, tiptoed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me." He watched as she walked into the apartment, and it hurt a little that she never looked back.

Two months before her birthday Usagi began reminding Mamoru. She wanted to make sure that Mamoru kept the day free. She was relentless in her reminders. Usagi had shared with Motoki her plans for the date. She was turning twenty and it was such a big deal. The manager wanted to throw her a huge party, but Usagi only wanted time with Mamoru. She told Motoki her night out with Mamoru would start at 5, followed by a play in the park at 6:30, then dancing at 9. She went through hoops to get the tickets and set up the reservation. All she wanted Mamoru to do was show up. There was no need to buy her a present, his presence would be enough.

* * *

She waited for you. Two hours. I think she'dve stayed there all night waiting too...She would have spent her entire birthday at that restaurant.

The ebony haired man swallowed hard, the image of his Usako waiting silently at a restaurant, alone.

"She called you then?" he asked, his tone indicating more of a statement than a question.

"No," Motoki shook his head. "She turned her phone off that day. Like I said, she was waiting for you...only you...but I…"

"You what? Expected I wouldn't be there!" he accused.

"No, I just...wanted to see... obviously I didn't think you'd still be at the restaurant, you guys should have been at the play. I had no idea you never came. I wanted to...look inside the place...maybe see you guys leaving the play-"

"Stalk us."

Motoki bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to deny it. But, that would be a lie. He knew...yes he'd gotten a bit carried away with his infatuation with her...and yes...he wanted to see her on her birthday. See what it would've been like if he was with her. Instead of responding to Mamoru’s comment, he continued on.

"When I got there, she was sitting there across from an empty seat...And I knew... you never came.”

* * *

The arena lights were still on, though the play had concluded hours before. When Motoki had first approached her table Usagi had been angry, she’d assumed that Mamoru had called him. She didn’t want to believe that Motoki just ‘happened’ upon the restaurant.

“If he’d called me, don’t you think I would’ve been here two hours ago?” She grew quiet then.

“So Mamoru didn’t send you,” she contended. Her friend shook his head. 

The blonde’s head titled slightly, and her edge of her mouth rose up. 

“And you just ‘ _happened_ ’ to come by _this_ restaurant on _my_ birthday?” her voice was laced in amusement. Motoki his face flushed, and he rubbed his neck and evaded eye contact.

“Well...you’d-you’d made it sound so good…” 

“Okay,” the blonde nodded, accepting his answer.

“Did you eat yet?” Although he already knew the answer, he wanted to still give her an out if she didn’t want to spend her birthday with him. She’d made it very clear to everyone that her day was reserved for Mamoru. “If not, will you join me for dinner?” 

Usagi didn’t respond immediately. She was staring at him and he was feeling more and more apprehensive. “Yes,” she finally said, “I’d love that.”

After dinner, the two ended up walking to the Play in the Park. They’d known it had finished a little while ago, yet they still went. When they arrived Usagi pulled out the tickets she purchased and handed the other to Motoki. The sandy haired man looked at the stub slightly confused, but took it nonetheless. He followed her down the aisle, where she stopped at the second row. Looking down at the ticket she made her way to the seat and sat down. Motoki followed behind.

Forest green studied the profile beside him, her stare glued to the empty stage. 

Silently and unnoticed, Motoki left and took to the stage. Despite the lights, he could still see her clearly. The azure iris’ had almost swallowed the pupil in surprise. He cleared his throat and began in an exaggeratingly high pitch.

“Romeo, Romeo, why do you have to be Romeo? Forget your family, screw you name. But, if you won’t, just tell me that you’re mine and I’ll denounce my family. It’s your family name that’s the enemy! But, I mean what is even a name? If you called sailor moon by any other name she’d still be a hero.” He heard her stifled laughter, “Just like you, even if your name wasn’t Romeo, you’d still be hot. So Romeo, lose that name and I’ll be yours.” 

Motoki scuttled over to the other side and knelt down. His voice changed humorously. In an extremely deep pitch he continued.

“You got it! Call me babe and I’ll drop my name. If someone says Romeo, nope! I won’t answer. It’s not my name anymore.” Quickly he switched sides again. He performed The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet act II scene ii, in the hilarious translation he’d done in his high school literature class. Usagi’s bursts of laughter at his exaggerated voices and comical acting delighted him. She hadn’t laughed at dinner. Although she smiled and giggled when she shared stories of her second graders, it felt rather subdued. And he’d known it had to do with her being stood up by the love of her life. But right now, as he absurdly performed the kissing scene with himself, he knew she was present.

At the end of the act, he unknowingly bowed to an empty seat. He jumped when he heard the applaud coming from his right. Her eyes were still glittering with tears of laughter.

“This would’ve been helpful in high school. I had no idea what they were saying! And you know, Haruna-sensei was soooo boring,” she pouted.

Motoki smiled at her adorable frown. 

“And you’re definitely not a boring sensei.”

“How do you know,” she asked. “Maybe all those munchkins secretly find me lame. Student-teachers don’t really do much.” 

“No way, no one would ever describe you as lame. Sunshine, happiness, strong...definitely. But lame and boring,” he shook his head, “never.”

“Really?” She sounded surprised.

“Yes, it’s hard not to fall in love with you.” The manager’s green eyes widened at the Freudian slip, his heart pounded in fear. He fumbled red faced, eyes staring anywhere but her, attempting to cover his confession, “because kids love so so easily and they’re so open and love all, ya know beautiful things and kids are innocent and” he immediately ceased his unintelligible rant when he felt a warm finger press his lips. His gaze fell down and met hers. The intense and rapid beat of his heart nearly made him sweat. He felt naked under her stare, like she could finally see the truth. Could she? He wanted to refute it, but she hadn’t confronted him, hadn’t said a word. Her soft warm finger withdrew from his lips. It’d only been a few seconds, but his skin already missed her touch.

“Toki-chan?” Usagi called softly. Motoki didn’t think his heartbeat could increase anymore, but he was proven wrong. Never before had she called him by an endearment.

“Hmm?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Backup boyfriend to the rescue,” he laughed with each heavy exhale. Each ‘ha’ squeezing his heart painfully with the knowledge he’d never be more.

“No, not backup, just boyfriend.”

His heart thundered in his chest. Was she…

“But what about Mamoru-kun?”

“I didn’t want to accept it, but the fact is...we don’t have a relationship, we haven’t had one for a long time,” she let out a loud breath. “I like spending time with you,”

“I like spending time with you…”

“You’re there for me whenever I’ve called and even when I didn’t know I needed you. And when we’re together...I forget that I feel sad, I don’t feel alone and unwanted. You make me feel wanted. And I want to make you feel the same, to be the same for you. So Toki-chan,” she paused and took his hand in hers, “will you be my boyfriend?”

He’d been longing for her and now here she was, staring at him with those eyes. He smiled and interlaced their fingers. He lifted her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“There’s nothing I’ve wanted more.”

Motoki decided not to elaborate on the second half of the date. How she’d taken him up to a hotel room and shed her clothes and asked him to make love to her. How his heart almost stopped in his chest at how stunning she was standing there naked; or how he’d told her he loved her as he came. 

He also decided not to mention how insecure he’d been at the beginning. In the evenings when she lay next to him he’d stroke her hair and ask,

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Her beautiful golden head would tilt up and she stroke his face in affirmation.

“Yes.”

The day she came to the arcade with Mamoru excited about scoring an 85 in math, Motoki jumped for joy with her. He presented her with her favorite milkshake and they sang her congratulations. Instantaneously his genuine smile slipped into one of strain and hurt when he saw Mamoru lean over her kiss her on the cheek. The arcade manager quickly excused himself and phoned Usagi. 

“Hey,” she’d greeted cheerfully. Motoki didn’t go into pleasantries, his stomach twisted fearfully.

“Usa, I think we should tell Mamoru-kun.”

“You know we can’t right now, not with all the exams,”

“I get it,” he whispered. “Listen ...if you changed your mind-”

"Stop-” 

“It’s okay if you-”

“No that's not what's happening.” 

“Then let’s tell him now,” he urged. Before you change your mind, he thought.

“I'll tell him after…”

“Maybe,” his throat was dry, “you're unconsciously using the test as an excuse.”

“What’d you mean?”

“That you don’t really want to leave and you want to stay.” She didn’t respond right away.

“What’s this really about?” 

Sometimes he forgot how perceptive she was. Then again, most people did. For some reason they painted her one way and didn’t bother to add the details that developed with time. And although she was still the bouncing bright energy she’d been since she was a child, she was also a graceful and mature adult. Something, he’d picked up long before he’d fallen in love with her, that no one bothered to acknowledge. 

“He kissed you, and I got scared.”

“You know how important these exams are” she chided. And she was right, he did, he knew it wasn’t an excuse she was trying to hide behind. But he couldn’t help the fright that had taken hold when Mamoru had leaned in to kiss her soft cheek or how he smiled at her when she told the two of them about her day. 

“Sorry for being such a drama queen.”

Yea," she giggled. 

“I’ll see you at my place tonight. I miss you.”

"You too." 

* * *

Mamoru’s eyes darted to the ground when Motoki had revealed it was Usagi who’d asked to be together. 

“I’ll get her back,” the ebony haired man stated, “I will.” He paused, then added brazenly, “She loves me.”

“I know,” Motoki whispered. 

“She **doesn’t** love you.”

“I know...But I... _I_ make her laugh. And you, you make her cry.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
